conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yensen: small island in the middle of a lake
YENSEN is a small island in the middle of a lake. SIZE OF YENSEN 100 km². LANDSCAPE OF YENSEN the island is mostly mad up of high flat land with very few Mountain and is mostly made up of desert dry land and not that much greenery. More than 480 species of the plants grow on the island many of which have been cultivated by garners of the island since 1883, and was taking over by new gardeners in 2000 who now live there full time. HOW MANY PEOPLE LIVE HERE? About 4000 people 85% Caucasian 15% Asian (Japaneses, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Thai) WHAT IS THE DEMONYM OF YENSEN the YENSEN people are known as YEN HOW DO THE YEN PEOPLE OF YENSEN EAT THEIR FOOD the people of YENSEN eat there food with chopsticks 젓가락 (or ㅅ가락) made from plastic or stainless steal - Height : 23.5cm - Width : 4.2 cm - Weight : 23g - Color : Black, Dark Brown, or pink - Material: ABS, PC(Finger Ring) the design of the chopsticks is more like tongs, and are alway joined together ARCHITECTURE the architecture of YENSEN is that of Blobitecture the housing in YENSEN look like those of igloos (Blobitecture from blob architecture, blobism or blobismus are terms for a current movement in architecture in which buildings have an organic, amoeba-shaped, bulging form.1 Though the term 'blob architecture' was in vogue already in the mid-1990s, the word blobitecture first appeared in print in 2002, in William Safire's "On Language" column in the New York Times Magazine in an article entitled Defenestration.2 Though intended in the article to have a derogatory meaning, the word stuck and is often used to describe buildings with curved and rounded shapes.) actual Built Examples Despite the narrow interpretation of Blob architecture (i.e. that coming from the computer), the word, especially in popular parlance, has come to be associated quite widely with a range of curved or odd-looking buildings including Frank Gehry's Guggenheim Museum Bilbao (1997) and the Experience Music Project (2000), though these, in the narrower sense are not blob buildings, even though they were designed by advanced computer-aided design tools, CATIA in particular.5 The reason for this is that they were designed from physical models rather than from computer manipulations. The first full blob building however was build in the Netherlands by Lars Spuybroek (NOX) and Kas Oosterhuis. Called the water pavilion (1993-1997) it does not only have a fully computer-based shape manufactured with computer-aided tools but also has an electronic interactive interior where sound and light can be transformed by the visitor. A building that also can be considered an example of a blob is Peter Cook and Colin Fournier's Kunsthaus (2003) in Graz, Austria. Other instances are Roy Mason's Xanadu House (1979) the buildings of organicist Bart Prince and a rare excursion into the field by Herzog & de Meuron in their Allianz Arena (2005). By 2005, Norman Foster had involved himself in blobitecture to some extent as well with his brain-shaped design for the Philological Library at the Free University of Berlin and the Sage Gateshead opened in 2004. they also have some other styles as well Arcology the Arcology style Arcology is a set of architectural design principles as described by the architect Paolo Soleri.1 The word is a portmanteau of architecture and ecology. The principles are aimed toward the design of enormous habitats (hyperstructures) of extremely high human population density. While some relatively small experimental constructs have been created at Arcosanti in central Arizona, United States, the term is generally limited to Soleri's writings and various works of fiction that have picked up the idea. These works generally use "arcology" as a count noun, referring to what Soleri called a "hyperstructure": a self-contained structure containing a variety of residential and commercial facilities, possibly economically self-sufficient. In science fiction, arcologies or hyperstructures are generally advocated as solutions to the problems of overpopulation and environmental degradation, as they reduce the ecological footprint of cities, though with a higher population density and massive modification on a specific piece of land. Soleri's book The City in the Image of Man actually posited the use of arcologies in all accessible environments: in space, under the sea, etc. Development of the arcology idea According to Soleri, the basic ideas of arcology stem from concerns that urbanization is claiming an excessive amount of space on Earth and that a more efficient, technologically-driven but ecologically gentle option, is to increase population densities into minimal "footprints" that would preserve surrounding lands for natural ecosystems. In "Arcology: The City in the Image of Man," Soleri describes ways of compacting our city structures in three dimensions to combat two-dimensional urban sprawl. While this led to many science fiction interpretations of domed cities, Soleri's ideas aren't just the "human beehive" model popular in science fiction. They also encompass vast differences in societal thinking regarding some of the same things that Frank Lloyd Wright touched upon in transport, agriculture and commerce. Soleri deepened Wright's ideas of what might specifically need to be done by exploring resource consumption and duplication, land reclamation, elimination of most private transport in favor of public transport and greater use of social resources like public libraries. This concept also emphasizes, in a broader scale, more efficient use of resources and compacting of urban space to preserve the environment. It must be noted that the tone of Soleri's book is far from academic. Soleri's ideas crossed freely into those that are not a part of mainstream social science, into the purely hypothetical. "The City in the Image of Man" is based primarily on the principle that cities are like organic systems and should be designed as such; thus, "in the image of man." Construction methods for arcologies are being tested at Arcosanti. Otherwise, arcology is restricted to paper proposals and fictional depictions, such as Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle's Oath of Fealty or as elements in video game, such as SimCity 2000, Escape Velocity Nova, Deus Ex: Invisible War and Mass Effect. The first mention of arcology can be found in HG Wells' When the Sleeper Wakes, published in 1899. A more in depth description of pre-Soleri arcology can be found in "The Last Redoubt" from The Night Land by William Hope Hodgson, first published in 1912. It is a pre-Soleri envisioning of arcology, including full artificial ecology, agriculture, and public transport by mobile roadways. Real-life visions Many cities in the world have had proposed or desired arcologies that never went far. Tokyo has had many including the 4,000 m X-Seed 4000, which are listed here. An "eco-city" or self-sustaining urban center the size of a large western capital is to be built at Dongtan near Shanghai 1. The first phase is on target to open by 2010 and to be completed by 2040. The +15 system in downtown Calgary, Alberta, Canada could be considered a proto-arcology. If one's apartment building and place of employment are connected to the system, one need never leave the system, as it is a self-contained apparatus, with supermarkets, malls and entertainment complexes connected to the system. The +15 is the world's most extensive pedestrian skywalk system with a total length of 16 km (10 miles). Co-op City in the Bronx, New York City could be considered a proto-hyperstructure, with many services provided on-site. A telecommuter might never need to leave Co-Op City, which is one of the principles of arcology. The Las Vegas Strip could be considered a proto-arcology.needed Most of the major casino resorts are connected by tunnels, footbridges, and monorails. It is possible to travel from Mandalay Bay at the south end of the Strip to the Las Vegas Convention Center, three miles to the north, without using streets. In many cases, it is possible to travel between several different casinos without ever going outdoors. Near the village of Cordes Junction off Interstate 17 north of Phoenix, an arcologically-inspired hyperstructure is under construction: Arcosanti, a full city being designed by Paolo Soleri. However, the construction is very slow due to a lack of funding. The McMurdo Station of the United States Antarctic Program and other scientific research stations on the continent of Antarctica may most closely approximate the popular conception of an arcology as a technologically-advanced, self-sufficient human community. Although by no means entirely self-sufficient (the U.S. Military "Operation Deep Freeze" resupply effort delivers 8 million gallons of fuel and 11 million pounds of supplies and equipment yearly2) the base has a very insular character as a necessary shelter and protection from an extremely harsh environment, is geographically isolated from conventional support networks, and must avoid damage to the surrounding Antarctic ecosystem due to international treaty. It generates electricity with its own nuclear power plant, grows fruits and vegetables in a hydroponic green house3, and provides a full range of living and entertainment amenities including a nine-hole disc golf course. FLAG OF YENSEN CURRENCY OF YENSEN the currency of YENSEN is the YENCLIT and is equal to the $NZD the YENCLIT currency symbol is Ҩ TAXES tax in YENSEN is just call GST Aand is not generally like by the locals and is at 8.5% and everything is taxed NATIONAL SPORT The NATIONAL OFFICIAL SPORT of YENSEN is Summer: floorball, (uni-hokey) (played indoors or outdoors on a turf and played with a puck indoors and a hollow plastic ball with holes all around it) and softball (played with a slower pitching action than other softball or baseball) and teeball (played mostly by 5-12 year olds before moving up to softball) Winter: passball (a modified version of gridiron and Canadian football played with a smaller ball) sometimes even played in summer. All sessions: chess, online first person shooter games, and ping-pong YENSEN hold the world champs of ping-pong round 20 each year with the rest of The Nearly Real World OTHER SPORT BLOW CARTING is a very popular sport as is martial arts. LASER TAG is a growing sport in YENSEN and is played indoors in a maze like setting (simmler to the corridors in doom) with very little light there are two styles of LASER TAG in YENSEN single and team · single: everyone playing is against everyone playing · team: every is in a team and they work as a team against one or more other teams. MOTORSPORT YENSEN hold powerboat GP champs each year (F1GP on water) WHAT IS THE WORST DISASTER THEY BELIEVE THEY'VE FACED? A war that split the country and the culture in two, splitting it from yeti WHAT WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVERY HAPPENED TO THEM? Finding the island YENSEN and settling down on it. ARE THE BORDERS SECURE? IN WHAT WAY? The borders in YENSEN are very secure, as there is a border check every time you leave and enter YENSEN, and the seas and lakes around YENSEN are patrolled by the miren WHO DECLARES WAR? War is declared by the government and the navy and miren police, they all work together. WHO HAS THE POWER TO DECLARE CONDITIONS OF PEACE? The government and the navy and the Marine police working together. WHAT HAPPENS TO PRISONERS TAKEN IN BATTLE? Prisoners taken in battle are tried according to rules/laws set up by the government, navy and Marine police, and if found guilty are sent to prison in YETI. WHAT FORM OF WARFARE DOES THIS SOCIETY USE? The warfare that is used on and by YENSEN is mostly by sea and air, as they are mostly surrounded by water, in ancient times their warfare was martial arts based, it still is today martial arts based but with ships and planes (jetfighters of Russian models) and gun power (of Russian model) and other Martial arts weapons. HOW DOES SOMEONE GET COMMAND OF TROOPS? Some gets command of troops by following the YENSEN navy protocols, and ranks. ARE THERE PROFESSIONAL SOLDIERS? DO THEY MAKE UP THE BULK OF THE MILITARY? There are professional solders in the YENSEN navy, and they make up about 36-40% of the navy. HAS THIS SOCIETY EVER ATTACKED ANOTHER? DO THEY WANT TO? WHAT WOULD MAKE THEM DO SO? The yen have never attacked another unless they were attacked first DOES THIS SOCIETY HAVE ITS OWN LANGUAGE? ITS OWN WRITING? YENSEN has it’s own language dating back to 2000 when the left YETI and migrated to YENSEN an island in the middle of a lake. YENDA IS THE LANGUAGE OF THE YEN PEOPLE OF YENSEN CONTRACTED IN 2000 WHEN THEY MIGRATED FROM YETI TO A SMALL ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE TH LANGUAGE IS AN ARTLANG CONTRACTED USING CHARACTERS FOR EVERY WORLD IN THE ENGLISH, RUSSIAN, JAPANESE AND OTHER LANGS. YENDA refers to the speech patterns found mainly in the small island of YENSEN; this language is more commonly found to be kind of exclusively spoken in the whole area of the island, as it is so small, rather than anywhere else in the world. It somewhat resembles a Bostonish accent (which does take precedence in areas of New Hampshire where there has been large scale immigration from Massachusetts, such as Hillsborough County), and is known for being non-rohtic in most words in R “car” often turns out to be “cah” /kaː/ and “lobster” becomes “lobstah” /lɑbstə/. In words ending with –ing the g is dropped for example working is changed to working also for words ending in “er” an “a” is added for example “changa” instead of Changer, “makea” instead of maker Some slang phrases that are hardly ever used include: · Aiyah - yes, or sometimes Okay · Wicked - very, really; common throughout northern New England, particularly along the Canadian Border. · Jeezum crow- a puritanical form of the more common "Jesus Christ". · Dirty - Cool, rarely used · Dere - (There) added at the end of a sentence, such as, "went down to Nashua, dere," tends to be found among those of French-Canadian descent or in strongly French areas. ENGLISH YENDA YEN (PEOPLE OF YENSEN) 닇 YENSEN 닁 YENDA 뉭 YEN ￥ NEW ᄀ NOTHING ᄁ NOT A THING ᄂ LOVE ᄃ ENERGY ᄄ ENERGIYA ᄅ POWER ᄆ KAI ᄇ CHI ᄈ KI ᄉ LIFE FORCE ᄊ ANIME ᄋ MANGA ᄌ JAPAN ANIMATION ᄍ JAPAN COMIC BOOK ᄎ AMERICAN COMIC BOOK ᄏ COMIC ᄐ MECHA ᄑ GIANT ᄒ ROBOT ᄓ BELT ᄔ MY ᄕ LIE ᄖ LIAR ᄗ EYE ᄚ FLY ᄛ TAI ᄜ PIE ᄙ LIFE ᄘ GAY ᄝ DAY ᄞ SAY ᄟ PAY ᄠ LAY ᄡ FRAY ᄢ WHEN ᄣ PEN ᄤ HE ᄥ SHE ᄦ WE ᄧ PEA ᄨ FREE ᄩ FEE ᄪ ZEN ᄫ BEE ᄭ BE ᄬ FEED ᄮ FED ᄯ EAT ᄰ ATE ᄱ SAT ᄲ BEAN ᄳ MEAN ᄴ GREEN ᄵ JAM ᄶ CAT ᄷ PHAT ᄸ FAT ᄹ LONG ᄺ SHORT ᄻ WATER ᄿ DIE ᅀ TRY ᅁ DIG ᅂ FLY ᅃ CRY ᅄ FALL ᄽ TALL ᄼ FEAR ᄾ TEAR ᅅ CAR ᅆ STAR ᅇ START ᅈ PASS ᅉ ASK ᅊ TASK ᅋ FLASK ᅌ CUP ᅍ WHY ᅎ THE ᅏ QUICK ᅐ AND ᅑ AFTER ᅒ WAR ᅓ SEX ტ FUCK უ SHAG ფ BUGGER ᅘ MASTERBATE ᅔ GENDER ᅕ LAKE ᅖ HUMP ᅗ FART ᅙ DESK ᅡ FOR ᅢ BUM ᅣ COCK ᅤ DICK ᅥ BALL ᅦ YOU ᅧ WATASHI ᅨ TIME ᅩ LIME ᅪ SPRAY ᅫ SPERM ᅬ ROUND ᅭ GROUND ᅮ AROUND ᅯ STIFF ᅰ LIMP ᅱ LAMP ᅲ CHAMP ᅳ WHAT ARE THE MOST COMMONLY EATEN FOODS? · Bibimbap (Korean) mixed vegetables on rice · Bhat (Indian, Pakistani, Bangladeshi dish of rice) · Curry rice (India) · sweet and sour fish on bean Salad · honey barbecued pork · fried curried fish on curried beans or curried long grain white rice WHAT ARE THE MOST COMMONLY EATEN MEATS? · Fish · Chicken · Pork · Beef DESCRIBE THE CLIMATE YOUR SOCIETY DEALS WITH. HOW SEVERE ARE THEIR SEASONS? The main session of YENSEN is summer and it is very hot on average it gets to about 30-35 Celsius, but it is not a desert place thought in some places it is quite dry. The winters art normally short and very cold 8-11 Celsius and wet with no snow Fall is a very dry kind of season with lots of hot air 25-31 Celsius cooling down around the last two days before winter. Spring is also not that cold 20-27 Celsius but kind of wet and muggy with a lot of humidity WHEN AND HOW DOES SOMEONE GO FROM CHILD TO ADULT? The legal age someone goes from a child to an adult is at age 20-21 with a festival to celebrate on a current day of the year and that is all. The day after there birth day they are instantly under the law of YENSEN adults by there age. WHAT PARTS OF THE BODY ARE ROUTINELY COVERED? For the most part really just the genitals and the breast and buttocks HOW DO PEOPLE REACT TO HOMOSEXUALITY? Homosexuality is widely excepted and they are treated just like anyone else is treated (normally) HOW MANY SPOUSES MAY A MAN OR WOMAN HAVE? A male or female may have only one spouse, but if that spouse dies then they can re civil union after 2 years, and if they get a separation or civil un-unity then they can after 2 years have another spouse (re civil union) ARE PREMARITAL RELATIONS ALLOWED? Premarital relations are very common and allowed in YENSEN as there is no marriage only civil union. IS SEX CONFINED TO MARRIAGE/civil union? Sex is not confined to marriage as there is only civil union and not confined to that ether WHAT ARE THE MOST COMMON OR DANGEROUS FORMS OF CRIMINAL? The most common criminal is that of tax fraud and tax aviation and money lording, the most dangerous are those, of murder for religion, and there are not that many of them. WHAT FORMS OF ALCOHOL ARE COMMON? RARE? YEN don’t drink alcohol of any kind, but they do drink mock forms of it like ginger beer, and lemon lime and bitters The most common of all is ginger beer and lemonade, ginger ale Most rear are and cola and energy drinks IS BRIBERY ALLOWED? UNDER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES? In YENSEN bribery is outlawed and is punishable by a week of community service. IS TORTURE ALLOWED? WHAT KINDS? Torture in YENSEN is illegal and punishable by time in prison, the worse the Torture the longer in prison. Category:Gaynation